


Watching You

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是嘴炮的胜利【并没有</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

当他再度带上面具走在Bruce身后时，仿佛感到了时光的回溯。

黄色斗篷，红色上衣，皮质短裤，露出脚踝的靴子。他想起曾经跟着Batman飞跃在Gotham的楼宇之间的，过去的生活。

那时他还年幼。天真，快乐，每天都有那么多新鲜有趣的东西层出不穷，一心想着长大后继承Batman的披风和名号。夜晚的风吹过他裸露的双腿柔软的头发轻薄的斗篷，钢索在手掌上压出沉重的痛感。花样迭出的空翻伴着他愉快的笑声在被沉重乌云覆盖的城市里回荡。

如今的Dick·Grayson不再拥有那么鲜明的色彩。已经没有人拥有。他早已换上深色的制服，紧紧包裹身躯没有丝毫多余的装饰。Nightwing， 除了那一道蓝色再没有什么能把他从黑暗中标示出来。他之前已经开始喜欢上这样了，对于独自行动的Superhero来说隐藏行踪是保证自身安全的重点。

但是他此时却开始不适。

沉重的气氛蔓延在空气里。鞋底与地面撞击的声音，厚重斗篷擦过水泥墙面的声音，飞镖破空的声音，肉体被击打的沉闷声音，骨骼相撞的厚重声音，还有他强压在喉咙里面想要喊叫的声音。

属于Nightwing的制服手套有着蓝黑分明的色块，紧握着短棍的手指用力到颤抖。最后他终于忍不住纵身一跃，稳稳地落在黑暗骑士身后替他挡下一次凶猛 的击打。金属与金属相撞的锐鸣回荡，对方大力挥舞的钢管落在短棍上，传来的冲击让他半条手臂都开始发麻。隐藏在面具后的蓝眼睛担忧的看了一眼动作有些局促 的Batman，如果他的观察没错的话陷入包围的男人刚才承担了数下相似力度的攻击。所以即使违背了对方“不许插手”的要求，他还是义无返顾的加入了战 斗。

似乎听到了若有似无的冷哼，但Dick管不了那么多。在攻击的间隙里腾挪躲闪，从不可思议的角度击倒敌人，他尽可能迅速的解决对手，然后接手Batman 攻击的对象。一定程度上来讲他不光是担心Bruce，看看地上躺着无法动弹的那些人吧，他们至少要保持这种状态2~3个月。

Bruce的攻击严苛的让人吃惊。不是说他没有准备。这就是为什么他会在这里，不顾反对的跟了过来。Dick想要确认，Bruce不会滑向更深的地方。他努力想要保证这一点。

坐回蝙蝠车的两人依旧沉默无言。有什么地方不一样了。跟以前那种即使没有回应他也可以滔滔不绝的两人的相处方式不一样了。有什么东西闯进来，又突然的失去。在这期间他们向各自的方向行进，即使踌躇不舍，且行且盼，依然无法再如同以往那样密切的贴合。

Dick转过脸看着Bruce，棱角分明的面具遮盖了他大部分的神色，嘴唇与下颌的线条紧绷且冷硬。拒绝谈话，Dick懂得这个姿势表达的意思。但知难而退的名字可不叫Dick·Grayson。

“Bruce，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

毫不意外的没有收到回应。不过他就像完全没注意到对方冷淡的态度一样按自己的思路继续，反正他也不是第一次了。

“嗯，我观察到，”Dick清了清嗓子，似乎是在组织语言，“最近你的状态有点危险。我看到你今天的打斗方式了，那有点出界。我注意到你没有像以前那样注意闪避攻击，而是选择硬抗，以伤换伤。”他微微皱起了眉，语气担忧的说着。

依旧没有回答。

“我知道现在对你而言是很艰难的时光，但这并不代表你就不需要照顾好自己，我和Alfie都很担心你，”他叹息着抵住了额头，“Jason如果知道的话也会担心的。”

尖锐的刹车声。蝙蝠车停在了路边上。夜晚四下无人的城郊，天空在城市边界露出了界限分明的区域，没有被云朵遮挡的地方透露密布的群星。无月的夜晚。仪表盘 的幽暗光芒闪耀在车里，适合谈话的环境。Dick知道接下来的进展会很困难，但Bruce表现出接受交流的意愿而不是直接把车开回蝙蝠洞已经很令他满意 了。尽管用了点非常手段才达到这一点。没事的Grayson，你做得到的，这不会比之前更困难，他悄悄地对自己说。

“他不会知道了。”

“Bruce，他确实不会知道了。但是你还有我们，我们也很为你担心。这不是你的错，是Joker的。不要陷于别人的错误里，尤其不要用疯子造成的后果惩罚自己。”

“不，错误的还是我。训练孩子去面对罪犯是造成这个后果的最根本的原因。我不该把你们带入这种生活。无论Jason，还是你。”

“你不能……”

“与你无关，这不是你需要担心的事情……”他的话还没说完，就被青年扑过来的动作打断。攥着他披风的手臂颤抖着，逼近的脸上是面具都遮不住的痛苦神色。

“Bruce……”Dick的声音带着明显的动摇，想要说些什么但过于混乱芜杂的情绪一拥而上堵在喉咙。他嘴唇颤抖着，却一个字都吐不出来。

“我的事情，只要对我自己负责就好。”丝毫没有在意曾经的同伴激烈变化的情绪，男人自顾自的说着。

然后他的嘴被堵住了，以一种堪称恶俗的方式。男人在面具下挑了挑眉，似乎有点讶异于对方难得的激烈行为。

“求你，”Dick探身把他压住，困在手臂与车座形成的狭小空间内，一边啄吻一边低声恳求着，“求你不要这么说。”青年发出像是小动物受伤般的低声悲鸣，紧贴着他的身体小幅度却不容错认的颤抖着。

男人一动不动任凭对方动作。倒不是说他反抗不了。虽然车内空间有限并且一个座位上塞了两个成年男性因而并未留下多少动作的余地，但是将对方钳住扔开或者仅 仅只是制止对他而言并没有什么困难。他只是不想动。一部分由于之前强捱的攻击所造成的冲击还残留在他的身体上，一部分是对他而言没有什么可躲闪的。从各种 层面上来讲Dick都不可能真正的伤害他，曾与对方多年搭档的男人深刻的明了这一点。那么剩下的，又有什么关系？

他以一种几乎是超脱而冷静的态度看着还带着未完全成熟气息的青年在座位间蠕动，变换着角度的亲吻自己，搂着肩颈的手臂微微的颤栗。面具与面具相触，挤压，光滑的料子发出了摩擦的声音。Bruce看着青年吃力的解开披风，为自己逐渐褪去Batman的装束。

暴露出的是身为Bruce的那个人。

虽然已经最大程度的方便运动，但整套的制服依然具有相当的重量。青年以近乎人体极限的动作挪动着自己的关节，以腾出更大的空间方便活动。男人就只是这么静 静地等着，脸上出现一丝饶有兴味的表情。对于阻挠自己的方向盘等车内装置Dick表现出一副苦恼的样子。但这些并没有对他形成实质的阻拦。Bruce甚至 抬起腰配合他脱去自己下装的动作。

“硬邦邦的。”Dick对着他的内裤咕哝着。与普通材料迥然不同的厚重硬实的手感让他忍不住又捏了几下。

“铅板内裤，”男人平淡地回答，“Batman的标准装备。”

Dick似乎忽略了这并不太好笑的笑话。他专注于把另一人扒光这件事。得益于柔软的身段与灵巧的动作，这一过程并没有花费多长时间，甚至也包括了他除去自己衣物的步骤。

黑暗的公路，宁静的远郊，与夜色融为一体的流线漆黑外壳下被隔绝出另一个世界。

座位被放倒与底盘平行，全身赤裸的男人仰躺其上。同样不着片缕的青年跪坐在他两腿之间，用近乎是恳求的目光盯着他。

“Bruce，我，和我们，都希望你能多用心保护自己。”他轻抚着暴露出来的皮肤。被重重击打过的部位此时已经肿起，非常态的皮肤形状展示着内部遭受的冲 击。破裂的毛细血管在皮下排列成致密的暗色斑块，颜色还在逐渐加深。青年细长的手指在淤血的部位摩挲，逐渐往皮肤里陷去。他观察着Bruce每一个细微的 表情，似乎在等他皱一皱眉或撇一下嘴角。Bruce的自毁倾向令他心惊，尤其是在亲眼目睹了对方是如何毫不顾惜自身的战斗后。

男人没有回答。虽然对他的行为没有表示出拒绝，但是这种回避谈话的态度还是表明了一切。Bruce不认为这是需要拿出来专门讨论的问题。不过与他相对的青 年对此已经相当习惯，又不是说他是第一次被男人晾在那里只有自己一个人的声音来来回回。他的手掌顺着Bruce的身体线条滑动，逐渐向下，探入两腿间后吃 力而缓慢的将手指捅入后穴。

干燥的黏膜推挤着侵入的肢体，密合的内壁紧紧堆叠，皮肤被腔道吸附难以寸进。Dick不管不顾的强硬挺进，但依然注意着那个最终的界限——他不是为了伤害 Bruce才这样做的，尽管有时他恨不得能让那个男人一次痛个狠的然后一辈子都记住。他只是做不到而已。男人皱起的眉头显示着他所感到的不适，不过依然没 有抗拒，反而更加放松了身体与被入侵时条件反射式紧绷的肌肉，于是青年的手指又深入了半个指节。像是这具身体已经不属于他自己一样的，无所谓的态度。

“Jason他对我们都有很深刻的意义。”青年旋转着腕部，扭转弯曲然后张开手指向两边拉扯着环状肌肉，似乎没看见浅肉色的穴肉在艰涩的摩擦下充血变红。 即使男人的表情和态度再如何冷硬不近人情，还是有柔软脆弱的部位，只要受到略微粗暴的对待就会挫伤里面致密的组织。“但是Bruce，我不想看你就这样徒 劳的沉浸在悲伤中，而你还要否认这一点。”

对于他而言，那个少年也是不可或缺的一部分。失去的感觉同样不好受，Dick能感觉到被硬生生挖走一块的空落。他知道那个伤口在流血，抽痛，附近的部分会 痛的痉挛，但是终究是会愈合。继承了他明亮制服的那个少年有着不同于他的生机勃勃，总是试图与周围对抗的态度在另一种意义上让这个家庭不再沉闷。他只是失 去，只是被动的去接受这个结果，而这种痛楚已经让他几乎肺部麻痹。所以，亲眼看见的生命流逝，伸出手也抓不回亲人的被现实嘲笑自己无能为力的残酷记 忆，Dick懂得要渡过这一切的Bruce会有多么艰难。

身体上的痛楚也许会让人更有活着的真实感，但男人选择的方式却离开了那个安全的界限太远。黑暗骑士是Gotham恐怖的象征，这种恐怖不应该由自身飞溅的鲜血与折断的骨骼来增加光彩。然而Bruce太过亲近那些伤害，身上层叠的瘀伤与被重重敲击的骨骼都在展示着这一点。

他探过身体在制服上摸了摸，掏出一个小小的铝箔袋。应对窄深伤口的凝胶敷料——虽然这个容量对他一向轻薄易损的制服而言有点过于不足，但制服的设计让 Dick能携带的道具极为有限。用牙齿咬着撕开袋子，青年草草的把散发着药物气息的凝胶抹在男人的穴壁与自己的下体上，接着毫无停滞的用力插了进去。

“那是Joker，我们都深刻的知道他有多疯狂，”Dick俯下身，在狭窄的车座上撑住自己，紧紧地盯着男人晦暗不明的双眼，“他想要做的就是毁了我们。 他一直都在这样尝试着。”青年完全舍弃了技巧，只是一下下挺动着腰部。每一次进入都深深的插到髋骨相撞，肉体相撞的声音在车内鲜明的回荡。没有刻意去接近 对方的敏感区域，因而这场性交所带来的痛楚和不适远远多过于快感。但这正是Bruce所需要的，不是么？

活着所能感受到的痛，和这种最原始的行为所传达过来的生机。Dick会提供一切对方所需要的东西，来回报这种向自己全然展示的信任。

“他以往的尝试都失败了。但这次他几乎要成功。”

“Bruce，不要让他真的毁了你。”

“我知道你要说Batman不会被任何事情打倒，可Bruce不是。为了亲人而哀痛是再正常不过的事，但是经历完伤痛的我们还有更远的路要走。”

“你不能这样一直用客观的态度来评价Jason的死，他不是什么随处可见的少年，不是一个苍白单薄的名字。他是Batman的Robin，是你的儿子，我的兄弟，我们的家人。你完全有理由为此而悲伤愤怒。”

“哀悼家人并不是什么软弱的表现，正因为这种彼此羁绊的感情我们才成为人类。你这样压抑着情绪，反而无法从中排解。是的，失去他会成为我们永远的伤疤。但重新站起来并不意味着背叛，因为我们都还要活很久。”

Dick就这样不停的说着，并随着抽插的动作声音逐渐急促。汗水从他的胸口与脖颈汇聚，落在躺着的男人身上。这种大幅抽插的动作十分消耗体力，感到自己就快到达顶点的青年险险将性器拔出后直接射在了男人的腿间，然后急促喘息着倒在了男人身上。

重叠的身体传递着心跳，毫无阻碍的肌肤被汗水浸润，温热的贴合在一起。趴在Bruce上方，Dick感觉到了对方半勃起的阴茎被夹在两人之间。刚才的性交并没有给对方带来多少快感。虽然是自己的本意但仍然觉得有些许愧疚的青年向下摸索着，想要帮助对方释放。

他的手被捉住了。对方的手掌干燥灼热，完全没有经历性事后的潮软。他试着挣动了一下，然后安然蜷缩于对方的掌控之中。接着天旋地转，男人以利落的动作瞬间交换了两人的位置。

嗯哼，并不是只有他能在这么小且遍布障碍物的空间里活动，对吧？

仰起头看着Bruce宽阔的肩膀和胸膛，仪表盘的微光给肌体的轮廓镀上了一层幽暗的冷芒。Dick放松了面部表情，甚至开始关注起与身体相贴的车座的质 感。软度适中，材料舒适，线条十分切合人体工学。不过连他也觉得狭窄的宽度，不禁有店惊讶于Bruce是如何做到躺在那半天不动弹。

“我不认为，与罪犯对抗是孩子的责任，生命的代价过于沉重。尤其面对的都是，按你说的，毫无顾忌的疯子。”

男人低沉醇厚的声音在车内回荡，每一个词都像百般斟酌过才选定般缓慢。Bruce的手指像是会自动寻找目标一样精准的掠过青年的敏感带。每一个动作都被刻意放慢，用青年最喜欢的力道揉掐，按压，或用粗糙的指腹碾磨。像是与神经末梢嬉戏，时轻时重的搔刮，划圈。

天啊，他可真了解这具身体，不是吗？Dick的呼吸很快的就被带的急促起来，如果不是刚是还处在不应期下面那根肯定已经竖起来了。但是年轻的肉体经受不住 更多的撩拨，一股股热度已经顺着Bruce的抚触向他袭来。然而男人依旧不紧不慢，像是严谨认真的学者一样不放过任何一个区域。

“那……不是……你的……选择，是我们的。”Dick努力整理思路，与冲击大脑的快感相对抗。男人像是戏弄猎物的猛兽，低着头舔舐着他的颈项与锁骨，尖利 的犬齿叼住皮肤轻轻撕扯。湿热的舌头从耳后的柔软凹陷一路滑到锁骨，在被细密汗珠浸润的身体上留下一道清晰的痕迹。齿痕在起伏的肌肉线条上微微显现，然后 扩张成一小块淡淡的肉粉。不小心过于用力的时候，被齿端重重挤压的地方会微微凸起，泛出带着血点的殷红。

“你们加入这个职业的时候还太小，不明白自己做了什么。”仿照青年刚才的动作，Bruce也从一边的制服里面摸出了敷料——当然，容量比Dick携带的要 大不少。这就是有工具包的好处。冰冷的凝胶被一点点送入青年的体内，在体温的包围与摩擦间逐渐软化，浓郁的药味与抽插的水声在车内扩散。

“Bruce，也许那时……我们很小，但，已经足够……为自己……打算。”如果不看下身已完全充血挺立的性器，大概会以为男人完全没有产生欲望。依旧鲜有 表情的面孔，有一下没一下敷衍的揉搓着青年的肌肉。然而处在对方身体里的手指却按压在前列腺附近，以外面看不出来的强硬动作持续刺激着掌下的躯体。“如 果……嗯……如果我们……没有跟……跟你一起……生活，可能……啊……早就死在……街头了……”被拉入持续的酸痒快感中的青年睁大双眼到干涩的程度，泛红 的眼眶里开始逐渐聚集水汽。

“我给了Jason一个为之奋斗的目标，却没有考虑这是否合适。”Bruce抽出手指，扶着自己的下体一寸寸插进已经柔软湿润的洞穴。Dick喉咙里逸出 带着甜美的喘息与呜咽。Bruce并没有急于进攻，而是好整以暇的缓缓拔出再插入，让敏感的穴口几乎可以描绘出性器上面的每一丝最细微的形状。

“它……改……改变了……唔……我们的……人生，它……它值得……我们……去……完成。无论……如何……”被持续挤压摩擦前列腺的青年已经开始双眼失神， 却仍然试图说服男人。他模糊地知道对方已经动怒，但是即使已经快要丧失思考能力，还是有一件必须完成的任务明晰的立在脑海里。关于他为什么会在这里，以及 为什么会跟这个人在一起。

“那不值得付出生命。”男人似乎刻意忽略了Dick小幅度抽搐的身体和逐渐变得空白的表情。他持续着这种近乎残忍的缓慢频率，一点点击碎青年脑海中的最后 一点清明。直到他只能翕动着嘴唇，抽噎着喃喃的念着自己的名字。但是他看见了那开合的嘴型，那句被自己所掐灭声音却依旧传达出来的话语。

那值得。

无端的怒气充满了男人的胸口。他咬紧了牙，掐住青年的腰将他瘫软的身体拉起来缠在自己身上，座位上残留的点点汗水甚至凝聚成一小片水洼。Dick从善如流 的攀住他，并为更加深入体内的性器发出尖锐的哀鸣。已经又喷射过两次的阴茎软软的垂在两人之间，汗水连同黏腻的精液被贴合在一起的皮肤抹开，并在动作时发 出挤压真空的声音。如果不是被Bruce揽着，他几乎整个人都要跌落，绵延不断的快感看不到尽头，对他而言已经逐渐转化为焦躁的折磨。

模糊了时间的概念，男人施予的似乎看不到尽头的刺激终于结束。膨胀的性器在体内释放后滑出，而处于过载状态的括约肌依然在痉挛着，收不住的浊液随着地心引力慢慢滴落。

连手指都没有力气弯动的Dick只能任凭男人草草擦拭两人沾满各种液体的皮肤，并由着对方给套上制服。他听见晚风吹拂，夜晚的虫鸣，心脏急速跳动，甚至错觉听到血液在血管内奔跑。然后逐渐恢复思考能力的大脑告诉他，Bruce打开了车门。

腰上大力袭来，一阵失重感后是与地面沉重的撞击。被扔到车下的青年吃力的转身坐起，看着男人留下一句话就关上门绝尘而去。

“那不值得。”Bruce，或者已经穿好制服的该是Batman这样说。一如既往的固执与强硬。难以说服。

Dick有想过与对方的争论会是如何收场，但被扔出车外需要一个人走回蝙蝠洞还是有点出乎他的预料。好在这里离Wayne宅只有几公里。不算太长的旅程。挪了挪酸痛的腰部，Dick躺在荒草丛生的路边直直仰视起贯穿天空的银河。Gotham市内可看不见这么多星星。

休息够了之后，他爬起来拍了拍身上的灰土，向着Wayne庄园的方向慢慢走去。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
After a few years

“Grayson！快点！”短发像是刺猬一样的男孩双手抱胸站在蝙蝠车边，鼓起的脸颊显示着他的不满。

“Damian，你也未免太着急了点。”身着蝙蝠装的Dick尽管已经更换了制服一段时间，却还是有些不太适应沉重的装甲。他扯了扯披风，整理过头发后拉上了蝙蝠头罩。

“你的动作慢的像是老头子！”一心想去夜巡的男孩跑到他身边，一巴掌从披风后面拍过去，却不是预料中清脆的肉体撞击声。“什么东西，硬邦邦的？”

“啊……那是Batman的标准装备。”在头罩的遮掩下，青年露出了哀伤而怀念的表情。

“走啦别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

全新的蝙蝠车毫无声息的滑出蝙蝠洞，驶入Gotham的夜色中。


End file.
